parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Koala
One of Australia’s most iconic animals, the koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) is bear-like in appearance with a stout body and large paws, but is in fact a marsupial. The fur is predominantly grey to light brown, being lighter and shorter in the warmer north of its range, where the koala is also smaller. The chin, chest, insides of the ears and forelimbs are white, with long, white hairs edging the large, round ears. The grey rump is speckled with white. The koala is well adapted to a life spent mainly in the canopy of trees, possessing unusually long forelimbs in relation to their hind limbs, and specially adapted, padded paws to aid in gripping and climbing. It also has large claws, except for on the first digit of the hind paw. The first and second digits of the front paws, as well as the first digits of the hind paws, are opposed like thumbs to help grip branches. The second and third digits of the hind paws are partially fused together to form a grooming claw for removing ticks. male koala is larger with a broader face than the female. Mature males are further distinguishable from females by a brown gland on the chest that produces scent used to mark trees within their territory. Like other marsupials, the female koala has a pouch with a strong, contracting, ring-shaped muscle around the backwards-facing opening, which prevents the young from falling out. Koalas in southern parts of Australia are larger and have thicker fur than those in the north. Gumleaves provide almost all of the moisture a koala needs, and it rarely drinks water. Roles * It played Carpenter in Adeleine in Wonderland *It played NBA Player 2 in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Map in Australian Animal Universe Gallery Koala-closeup-tree.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg koala2.jpg MG_3396-Gummy-Koala-CBLG.jpg Koala (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) PPG Koala.png TGAoBaM Koala.jpg Koala (Wild Kratts).png Sleeping_Koalas.jpg kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-46.jpg 5260f12004187d05f93cf26625e6888b.jpg Koala2 (Blue Fang).jpg Koala_artwork002.png HnK Koalas.png tumblr_nny204aTVa1snfwfxo4_1280.png Flora_the_Koala.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3178.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) S6E13.077_Koala_Playing_the_Flute.png 2194051.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) IMG_5199.PNG IMG 6405.JPG IMG_3681.PNG Koala-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) False Koala King with other Koalas.png Superbook Koala.png Screenshot_20180129-151208.png|Noah's ark/El arca D660A3BB-0DBF-42C5-A57C-F64BC4BF8073.jpeg Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg JungleBunch Koalas.jpeg Stanley Koalas.png|Disney's Stanley (2001-2007) KND Koala.jpg Nigel the Koala.jpg Yo-kai Watch Koala.jpg 482A19C3-AF4B-4C3A-8970-B0FF5484EF08.jpeg 791905D5-D997-4473-8F52-55C494460141.jpeg Koala Kangaroos Llama Ladybug Lizard.png Globehunters Koala.png K2.png Star_meets_Koala.png|Star & the Koala Is a Crocodile a Reptile? K.I.M.I..jpeg S.H.A.R.K.O..jpeg Books E7C52E0E-23EF-4983-9425-6CD35B88F1A3.jpeg DDB202D7-5F09-4A4B-A78D-FE932076334F.jpeg 381A8FBE-142B-49B4-A82D-144E6B736306.jpeg 39FB7CDC-139E-4FDF-AB82-42BDEDDCE4BA.jpeg 004D2375-FAEE-46F7-9AF3-F2A5FAC9AAC5.jpeg 49C01C9D-1F6C-4B7B-AA33-DEF66F313C4E.jpeg 6F5F8199-AC91-4D61-80D6-3FC3A1DD2A35.jpeg 4865E312-BF13-401F-AD70-9949FD70BB8C.jpeg BBA02D09-4AD8-4474-8958-8B411441E218.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg 2A6D2019-F73E-4B0B-B5A2-24FD4E1B7DD3.jpeg EFC5BDE4-6C0D-4319-958D-D213C376DA0D.jpeg B463D329-AEAD-4E50-9B9D-0D43944F546B.jpeg A4EBA6B7-42FE-4DA9-8873-8C0C058EC5BC.jpeg 097806E2-671C-403B-8F0D-0229F05F47C2.jpeg 217B5D0D-D936-44C8-8329-E00562B12F37.jpeg E8B87356-1274-4B3F-9918-68A2D1EFF9AC.jpeg 39D1DE46-16B4-4376-B9CF-42C1FFCF4DE3.jpeg 2ED942A3-01E5-4366-AF7B-C2AE0F03A149.jpeg 0C71EB54-8F22-4C39-AE55-C742AEC5A18B.jpeg DA9A3C5D-4E2E-4E92-8EE4-1EA4F0CCEE6F.jpeg D664276B-2A30-4CD0-A403-760D5771C1C3.jpeg 02041C6A-CD95-4E44-8448-3ED19F30655A.jpeg See Also * Common Wombat * Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat * Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Hero: 108 Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals